This invention relates to the gasification of carbonaceous solids such as coal, sawdust, and the like and more particularly to a process and apparatus utilizing a compact and simply constructed gasifier for converting small particles of such solids to an intermediate heating value fuel gas or to a synthesis gas.
A number of processes (and associated apparatus) have been proposed for converting carbonaceous solids, primarily coal, into gaseous fuels. One such process is known as the "K-T Process," and is the subject of a paper entitled "The K-T Process," by R. Wintrell, presented at the American Institute of Chemical Engineers at the 1974 National Meeting, Salt Lake City, Utah, and a paper entitled "Coal Gasification System Could Ease Energy Supply Pinch," by J. F. Farnsworth which appeared in the August 1973 issue of 33 Magazine/The Magazine of Metal Producing. Another is the Bi-Gas process covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,522, issued on July 17, 1973, in the name of Ernest E. Donath, assignor to the assignee of the instant application.
However, generally speaking, the prior art processes have been characterized by relatively low throughput rates per unit volume and, consequently, by relatively high capital expenditure requirements per unit throughput capacity. Moreover, in the Bi-Gas process of the above-referenced patent, extensive mechanical equipment is required for separating and recycling chars and separating slag. Therefore, in addition to high capital requirements, operating reliability may be a serious problem.